


Blankets, Blankets Everywhere

by SpiritMuse



Series: Ignis Fluff Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blanket Forts, Childhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritMuse/pseuds/SpiritMuse
Summary: Young Noctis and Ignis build a blanket fort. Fluffiness ensues.





	Blankets, Blankets Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1 of my Ignis Fluff Week works. Today's theme: childhood. I hope you enjoy. :)

Ignis pulled the seat cushions off the sofa. He set two of them upright between the sofa and the chairs they'd pushed together. They needed some walls if they were going to make a good fort. Then he took the sheet they'd pulled from Noctis' bed and threw it over the back of the sofa.

"Noct, can you pull it down back there?"

"Okay," the younger boy said, and ran round the back of the sofa to pull down the sheet securely. In the mean time, Ignis worked on draping the sheet over the side of the sofa and the chairs. As the taller of the two, he had the better reach. Plus, he was the one who had come up with the plans for how to build it.

Between the two of them, they eventually managed to neatly cover the shoved together furniture, although the sheet didn't quite reach to the ground all the way around. Fortunately, the sofa cushions completed the walls on the side of the fort, at least. Only the front was partially open now, but that wasn't too bad. They needed an entrance anyway.

"Wow," Noct said as the boys surveyed their work, "It's starting to look cool!"

"Yes, but we're not done yet, let's put in your duvet."

"Alright," Noct said, and the boys started pulling on the crumpled up duvet on the floor.

"Spread it out," Ignis ordered, "So we can fold it in half."

Noct walked away from him with a corner in his hand until the duvet was all spread out, and they folded it until it was small enough to fit inside the fort.

It took some doing to actually get it in there as it was still quite big, not to mention heavy. Noct discovered early on that crawling on top of it wasn't very useful because it made it almost impossible to pull it in any further. In the end, they had to scrunch it up and push it inside, before spreading it out again to cover the floor of their fort.

When they crawled back out again, Ignis walked around the fort to make sure the sheet was still pulled down far enough on all sides.

"Is it finished now?" Noct asked excitedly.

"I think so," Ignis said, "Let's go get our stuff inside."

"Awesome!" Noct cried and gathered up their portable game tablets before crawling inside.

Ignis went to grab the battery powered night light from Noct's bedroom. It was kinda dark in the fort, and if he wanted to be able to read in there he'd need the light. Then he gathered his books and joined Noctis inside the fort.

The duvet was nice and soft to sit on, and the boys made themselves comfortable with their backs against the sofa. Ignis turned on the light and put it on one of the chair seats.

"Let's play," Noct said, and held out Ignis' tablet. Ignis smiled as he took it. He'd been planning to read but of course Noct would want to play games together first. He switched on his tablet and while it booted up he connected the cable to allow multiplayer.

"What do you want to play?" he asked.

"Well you promised we'd play more Whisker Chronicles," Noctis said.

"I did," Ignis agreed, and selected the game on his tablet.

They spent the next hour or so sitting comfortably in their fort, navigating their cat-eared characters around the game world, solving puzzles and defeating monsters. Ignis, of course, saw the solutions to the puzzles long before Noctis did, but he was patient and let the younger boy figure them out mostly on his own, only giving hints when he was getting really stuck. He found it satisfying, the way Noct's eyes would light up when he figured it out.

During fights it was a similar arrangement. Noctis would usually just run in with his character and start hitting enemies indiscriminately, while Ignis would have his own character hang back and fire off magic spells from a distance. He'd chosen abilities that would allow him to support Noctis, such as weakening enemies, or healing Noctis' character when he was getting hit too much. He also helped the younger boy choose the right abilities for his own more aggressive playstyle.

They were a pretty good team, Ignis thought. 

"Well, what's going on here?" a female voice suddenly interrupted their game. It was Pasithea, Noctis' nanny. Ignis felt a pang of nervousness. They hadn't exactly asked permission to do this. What if it wasn't allowed?

"Have you guys been building a fort?" Pasithea didn't sound angry or upset, but still Ignis paused their game and crawled out to meet her. He blinked a little at the bright light outside.

"Good afternoon, miss Pasithea," he said politely.

"Hi, Pasithea," Noctis said as he followed Ignis out of the fort, "Yeah, we've been building a fort, isn't it cool?"

Pasithea smiled. Ignis relaxed. She didn't seem upset at all.

"It looks very cool. I bet it's comfortable in there, huh?"

"Yeah," Noct said enthusiastically, "We played Whisker Chronicles!" 

"Oh, I bet that was fun," Pasithea smiled, "But it's time now to pause or quit your game now because dinner's ready."

"What are we having?" Noct asked.

"We're having chicken with fries and broccoli."

"Ew, broccoli," Noct said, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Now prince Noctis, you know the rules."

"Yeah yeah, eat at least half of my veggies, I know," Noct sulked.

He ended up sneaking a few bits of broccoli onto Ignis' plate anyway. Ignis didn't say anything. Most kids hated vegetables. He himself hadn't liked them until about a year ago. Noct would probably grow out of it like he had.

The next day Ignis was surprised to find the fort was still up. He'd thought Pasithea would have taken it down for the night, but Noct told him she'd just brought new sheets and remade his bed.

So they spent another pleasant afternoon playing games in the fort. Ignis actually got to read a little this time, as Noctis initially wanted to play a game on his own before eventually asking Ignis to continue with Whisker Chronicles.

"Good afternoon, boys," Pasithea's voice came from outside.

Ignis paused the games and crawled out of the fort to see Pasithea carrying a couple of fresh sheets. But she'd only just changed Noct's bed yesterday, hadn't she?

"Good afternoon, miss Pasithea," he said.

"I thought I'd bring you some more materials for your fort," she said, placing the sheets on the table.

"What do you mean?" Ignis asked as Noct came up behind him.

"Well, wouldn't you like to make it bigger?" Pasithea smiled.

Noct's eyes grew large. 

"We can do that?" he asked in equal parts awe and surprise.

"Of course," Pasithea said with a smile, "There's still a lot more space left in your chambers, isn't there?"

"Awesome!" Noct's eyes were shining with excitement and Ignis smiled too.

"Lets get to work then," Pasithea said, "I thought we might like to use the table for a ceiling."

So they dragged the table in front of the current entrance to the fort and draped sheets over it until they'd made an extra room and a new entrance. Then they set up the remaining chairs to create a side room.

The rest of the afternoon found them both sprawled out in their new, roomier fort, playing more Whisker Chronicles.

Each following day Pasithea brought new things to expand the fort - sheets, duvets, chairs and poles to prop it all up - and together they kept working on it, making it bigger and bigger. By the end of the week it had spread across almost the whole room. Ignis thought it was the coolest thing he'd ever helped create, and he was secretly very proud.

Pasithea had brought even more blankets when Noct had insisted on sleeping in it. Together with Ignis. So now they were both curled up comfortably in a big pile of blankets and pillows, playing through the fourth world of Whisker Chronicles.

Eventually it was time to go to sleep. Noct had wanted to stay up late, because that's what you did when you were sleeping in your own fort, he'd said. But it wasn't that long after his usual bedtime when Ignis saw he was starting to struggle to stay awake.

"You wanna do something else or go to sleep?" Ignis asked him.

"I dun wanna go to sleep yet," Noctis said, his eyes almost drooping closed.

"I can read to you," Ignis suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Noct said with a yawn.

So Ignis picked up his book and started to read out loud. It was probably a bit beyond Noctis' level, but it didn't really matter because as he expected, Noctis was asleep almost instantly anyway.

Ignis read a little longer just to be sure, then he put away the book, took off his glasses and pulled Noctis' blanket up over his shoulder before settling down under his own. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping boy next to him and smiled as he slowly let his eyes close.

"Good morning- oh my!"

Ignis was immediately wide awake at the sound of the voice. It was Noctis' father. The King. He'd been away on a state visit the whole week. He was due back today but Ignis hadn't expected him to visit so early.

He crawled out of the fort and straightened his pyjamas as he stood. 

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he said and bowed.

"Morning Ignis," the King said with a smile, "at ease."

"Dad!" Noctis came barreling past him. The King only just managed to kneel down and open his arms before the boy practically crashed into him. They held each other tight and Ignis couldn't help but smile at the loving reunion.

"Dad, we made a blanket fort!" Noct said enthusiastically as he pulled out of the hug.

"I noticed. It looks amazing," the King said with a great smile, "I don't think I've ever seen one quite this big."

Noctis practically glowed with pride.

"Ignis and Pasithea helped, too," he said, "Come, dad, come look!" 

Noctis crawled back into the fort, clearly expecting the King to follow. The King looked a little doubtful, but he kneeled down and carefully poked his head into the fort.

"Ah, it's roomier in here than I would have expected," he said, and crawled in, too.

Ignis decided to leave Noct to do the tour and went off into the actual bedroom to get dressed. He knew the King didn't really mind but it somehow felt weird and uncomfortable being in front of him in just his pyjamas. So he put on the clothes he'd brought, combed his hair, then quickly brushed his teeth for good measure.

When he got back there was laughter coming from the fort. 

"Stop," Noct giggled loudly.

"But I'm the tickle monster, tickling is what I do!" the King exclaimed.

"Noooo," Noct laughed, then quieted down.

"Hey!" Now it was the King's turn to laugh as Noctis apparently did something in retaliation.

"So where did Ignis go off to?" the King asked after a moment.

"Dunno," Noct said.

"I'm here, Your Majesty," Ignis said, and the King's head poked out of the fort to the side of him. His hair stuck out at odd angles and he didn't really look kingly at all. Ignis snorted out a laugh before he could stop himself. The King raised a questioning eyebrow but he didn't look upset at all.

"Your hair..." Ignis managed in between trying to smother his laughter. It really wasn't proper to laugh at your King, but he couldn't help it.

The King looked up as if he could look at his own hair, then reached up a hand and felt it.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that's what one gets when trying to initiate a tickle fight in a blanket fort," he said calmly and somehow that only made it more absurd. Ignis couldn't contain his laughter anymore and ended up giggling out loud.

"Anyway," the King continued, crawling carefully out of the fort, unbothered by either boy's laughter, "I came to invite you two up for a proper breakfast. It should be about ready."

A proper breakfast. That meant with the King. It didn't happen every day, the King was a busy man and often had work early in the morning, so Noct usually got breakfast brought to his room. 

Noctis was out of the fort almost immediately, smiling widely. 

The breakfast for three was small yet lavish. There were scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, even some kind of sweet pastry. There was jam and peanut butter and all kinds of things more.

"You know what that fort of yours really needs?" the King said as Ignis tucked into his eggs. They were delicious and he wondered if he'd ever be able to make food that good when he grew up.

"A television," the King continued, "It's not a proper fort until you can watch movies in it, as my father used to say."

Noct mumbled something with his mouth full and his eyes went big with excitement. The King laughed.

"Sounds like you approve," he said, "I'll have someone bring down a tv and we can watch movies in the afternoon."

Ignis hadn't really meant to but he looked at the King a little doubtfully. He knew how busy a King could be, could he really just do that?

"Oh don't give me that look, Ignis, I planned to have the afternoon off. Have a little faith," the King winked at him and Ignis blushed.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he mumbled embarrassedly.

The King smiled. "I do appreciate your sense of responsibility," he said, "Noct should learn a thing or two from you."

Next to Ignis, Noct's glowing smile instantly turned into a pout, and the King laughed again.

"But that'll come when you're older. For now, we have a movie marathon to prepare for."

Ignis and Noctis spent half the morning going through Noctis' DVD collection. They ended up picking out probably far too many movies but Noctis somehow wanted to see them all and Ignis had a hard time telling him no.

At some point Pasithea showed up with a man carrying a television, and together they carefully installed it with Noctis' DVD player into the fort, using extension cords to hook it all up properly.

Noctis immediately wanted to start watching a movie, but Ignis told him it would be better to wait for his father and watch together, so they ended up playing a bit more of Whisker Chronicles instead.

After they had their lunch, there was a knock at the door. They crawled out of the fort to see the King walk in, carrying a huge bowl of popcorn. Pasithea followed with a few bottles of fizzy juice and three glasses on a tray.

"Are you boys ready? I brought snacks," the King said with a smile. 

Ignis hurried to take the popcorn bowl from the King as Noctis came up behind him.

"We picked out all the movies!" the younger boy said excitedly.

"Well, let's not waste time then and get started," the King said. Ignis crawled into the fort with the bowl, careful not to spill anything. Noctis was right behind him, followed by the King.

As they settled in, Pasithea came half into the fort to set down the tray with the drinks.

"Be careful now," she said, "keep the glasses on the tray so they don't fall over."

"Yes, ma'am," the King said, and Pasithea gave him a long suffering look.

"I'll leave you boys to it then, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, miss Pasithea," Ignis said, and she gave him a smile before she left.

They let Noctis pick the first movie. It was a cheerful one, about a prince and princess who got turned into frogs, and had many crazy adventures in the swamp on their way to get the curse undone.

Ignis sat next to Noctis, the prince he felt lucky to be able to consider his brother. He sat watching the movie, smiling and occasionally picking popcorn out of the bowl, already half thinking about which one he would pick when it was his turn.


End file.
